Oddball tales
by tento125
Summary: For twenty-five years, humanity in the form of the United Earth Government and the United Nations Space Command have waged what some would consider a pointless and futile war against the alien coalition of the Covenant on untold fronts. Dire as it has been, this war carries yet only through one reality. What if there were others?
1. Timeline

**Hey guys! This is going to be our very first fanfiction so please, save us some slack. Yes, I said "our" because this was a group effort by me and a couple of guys at our halo role playing forum called "YappashaloRPG". We decided to do a Halo/Battle:LA crossover, set 5 years after the events in the movie Battle:LA and during the events in Halo 3, as a little fun side project in addition to our main halo mission that we currently have going on. Anyways, formalities gone, we at YappashaloRPG present to you the timeline from what happened since the movie "Battle:LA"**

 **Timeline:**

 _November 5 2011:_

US declares Los Angeles secure. Marines mop up what's left of the aliens outside of the city. First civilians return and reconstruction begins.

 _March 2 2012:_

Multiple meteor like objects crash into the ocean off the Californian coast. The aliens brought reinforcements. Civilians evacuated whilst the marines take up defensive positions.

 _March 17 2012:_

Iceland succumbs to the alien invasion. Marines are forced to retreat from LA. Countries across the globe readies for war.

 _May 5 2012:_ _  
_  
Shanghai falls. Beijing says it has everything under control. Yeah right. British and Irish troops engage aliens in Dublin. Japan starts to evacuate Tokyo.  
 _  
_ _July 4 2012:_ _  
_  
Ireland is conquered. Britain prepares its defences. Aliens appear in Seattle. Not a good way to celebrate independance day.

 _July 27 2012:_

Russia declares that "we will not take one step back from these terrorists". Guess Ivan is fighting someone else other than the aliens. Hundreds more meteors strike the earth. Sicily falls.

 _August 1 2012:_ _  
_  
France, Italy and Spain launches a joint invasion to retake Sicily. China does the same on Shanghai. The US army launches a counter offensive to "drive the bastards into the sea" in Washington. The marines are busy retreating so it seems.

 _October 4 2012:_

Sicily campaign failed. Human forces evacuate. The Shanghai one suffered similar results. At least the US retook Seattle. US marines set up defenses in the Rockies. The National Gaurd follows suit.

 _October 31 2012:_ _  
_  
A large artificial object can be seen over earth's orbit: the alien mothership is here for trick or treating.

 _November 14 2012:_

Britain invaded. US forces evacuates Washington state. California is over runned. Hurricane Bane (fictional) makes land fall in New Orleans. Millions become homeless, US unable to send aid. Why I wonder...

 _December 15 2012:_

Rockies defences completed. Britain retreats north. Mexico is invaded. At least that solves the drug problems.

 _February 16 2013:_

Last human orbital satellite destroyed. Global communications ceased to exist.

 _April 6 2013:_ _  
_  
Aliens establishes a F.O.B in LA. Marines launch an assault on it. Florida is invaded by the aliens.  
 _  
_ _April 12 2013:_

Assault on alien F.O.B. fails. Miami falls but the aliens are contained by the army and National Guard.

 _April 17 2013:_

Aliens launch full scale assault on the Rockies. US forces held. First major victory since the retaking of Seattle.

 _May 2 2013:_

US reinforce the Rockies. Aliens try to break through the Florida line but fails. Another US victory. Army counter attacks.

 _May 25 2013:_

Word arrives that North Korea invaded the south. US navy is dispatched along with a marine MEU to assist the south. Pearl Harbor is bombed by the aliens soon after.

 _July 7 2013:_ _  
_  
Word arrives that Russia invaded Alaska. Nothing the US can do about it since the aliens assaulted the Rockies again. The marines held their ground but with severe casualties. Florida attack falters and was called off.

 _July 19 2013:_

Aliens broke through the Florida line. The National Guard establishes a second one. Close call.

 _August 12 2013:_

Meteors rain down on mainland USA. Combines efforts of local police, National Guardsmen, marines and army soldiers made sure that these landing zones remained isolated. They were quickly taken care of.

 _August 30 2013:_

Nukes launched worldwide against the alien mothership in orbit. Mothership is destroyed at the cost of every single human nuclear missile. No word yet from the task force sent to the Korean peninsula.

 _September 24 2013:_

Canada asks for American military aid. Aliens have moved up north from Washington State to invade. US army responds by launching an attack to retake the state, hopefully catching the aliens off guard.

 _October 9 2013:_

Another mothership appears in orbit. US begin research on space capable fighter planes and weapons. Army offensive fails and forced to retreat back to the Rockies. Canada will have to fend for itself.

 _November 13 2013:_

Aliens launch an attack on the Rockies and managed to break through.

 _November 17 2013:_ _  
_  
US reinforcements seals the breach. Alien forces to the east are surrounded and destroyed. That could have gotten nasty.

 _December 25 2013:_

A sophisticated anti air defense system nick named "Iron-Dome" is first installed in Chicago. A Christmas present to Chicagoans.

 _February 2014:_

Aliens breached the Florida line. US reinforcements sealed the breach quickly and aliens behind the US lines are quickly taken care of. This is going to be a long bloody war.

 _March 16 2014:_

Aliens launch a massive air assault on major US cities. The Iron domes worked its magic. Those cities that do not have it installed were burnt down. Meteors continue to rain down in groups of dozens across mainland USA. The National Guard is having a hard time containing them.

 _March 17 2014:_ _  
_  
Aliens launch a massive attack all along the front. The Florida line has been breached, this time permanently, but the Rockies held... barely.

 _June 2014:_

US launches a counter attack to retake Florida. Marines landed in Miami and retook the city. The army presses its assault from the North. The US Air Force works its magic in the air. Things are going smoothly.

 _August 24 2014:_ _  
_  
Florida declared secure. Major US victory. D.C. makes preparations to retake the west coast.

 _September 31 2014:_

Aliens launch a massive attack on the Rockies. The US is temporarily pushed back. This is going to be tough.

 _October 12 2014:_

US retook lost positions on the Rockies. The Iron-Dome defense system is installed in all remaining US cities. Things seem to be turning into the Yankee's favor.

 _December 21 2014:_ _  
_  
US launches an all-out assault on the west coast. The president promises to "Liberate all of mainland USA before New Year's Eve". Big talk.

 _February 28 2015:_

West coast still not taken. President assures the public that the aliens will be eradicated from American soil. Still no word from the Korean expedition. No one has forgotten about them right?

 _April 22 2015:_ _  
_  
Alien reinforcements dropped down from orbit all along the west coast. US forces are forced to retreat.

 _May 12 2015:_

The attack on the west coast is called off. All remaining US forces west of the Rockies are retreating east. Oh well.

 _June 16 2015:_

Aliens landed in Florida and retook the state. US forces were quick to establish a line of defense. Dejavu anyone?

 _July 7 2015:_

US Coast Guard is merged with the National Guard. This should increase man power by a bit.

 _August 19 2015:_

US forces launch counter attack in Florida. Aliens were caught completely by surprise. This should end well.

 _September 2 2015:_

Florida Campaign going extremely well. The National Guard and the army had the aliens holed up in Miami. This shouldn't take long...

 _September 15 2015:_

New York City is bombed. Thanks to the Iron dome, the city suffered minimal damage. Army begins assault on Miami. "We have them now..."

 _October 7 2015:_

Alien reinforcements arrive in even more meteors. Many of them struck behind the US lines in Florida. Panic ensues.

 _October 17 2015:_

All remaining US forces in Florida retreats. Those that had assaulted Miami are slaughtered. No American soul that entered the city got out alive. Crushing defeat for the Yanks.

 _November 13 2015:_

Florida line re-established. Mexican refugees swamps Texas. Word is Mexico City has fallen. US military deploys to the boarder. Still no word from the Korean expedition.

 _December 3 2015:_

Word from the Korean expedition finally arrives. North Korea was victorious. Kimmy now controls the entire peninsular. All US forces sent there are now P.O.W.s. Nothing can be done to help them get home.

 _February 16 2016:_

Aliens launch attack on Texas border. US lines barely held. Units from the Rockies were forced to redeploy.

 _March 4 2016:_

Aliens make land fall in New York City. US military leaders panics. Capital is moved from D.C. to Chicago. Heavy fighting ensues in NYC. Marines redeploy from the Rockies.

 _March 27 2016:_

NYC falls. Aliens push south to D.C. The aliens also attack the Rockies, Texas, and Florida. The US is now fighting on all fronts.

 _April 4 2016:_

Jacksonville, Philadelphia and Dallas are lost. Florida and Texas lines broken in multiple places. US retreats out of Florida and the aliens from Texas swung west and heads to the Rockies, but are stopped by Marines at Odessa, Van horn and Midland. The Rockies defense line stays intact... for now. US receive unexpected, but welcome, reinforcements.

 **END TIME LINE**

 **NOTE: I've focused on the US for the majority of the timeline because that's where the main story takes place. So, sorry if you guys are hoping for a global fight. However, if you guys want, we can create a one-off chapter focusing on some soldiers/marines fighting in other parts of the world.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hopefully you guys had read through all of the timeline ^_^ Just as a FYI, I am just one of many members that are a part of the YappashaloRPG community. The content showcased here (as I stated in the timeline chapter) is the work of many people, with their own characters, put together to create one cohesive story. With that out of the way, we at the YappashaloRPG community present to you the first** _ **real**_ **chapter of "Oddball tales".**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Lieutenant "Nam" Chanachon Boonphakdee**

 **UNSC Patton**

 **Voi, 18** **th** **November 2552**

 _ **What the?**_

"Weapons, get a firing solution for our MAC on those coordinates" Nam heard Commander Nyland order.

"Aye sir," he replied as he quickly tapped away at his weapons console to get the frigate's Mass Accelerator Cannon ready to fire at the coordinates relayed to the ship by fleet admiral Lord Hood himself.

"Ops, launch fighters"

"Longswords away sir. ETA, 2 minutes"

"Sir" Nam piqued up, having just finished putting in the last commands into his console "mind me asking, what exactly are we assaulting?"

"All you need to know Lieutenant," the commander said, staring right into Nam's eyes, "….is that the Covenant have set up shop up ahead, and we're going to evict them" he finished before staring back out through the bridge's frontal viewport.

Nam decided not to press the issue further and instead, dwell on what has happened the past few weeks. He, and the rest of the crew of the Paris Class Heavy Frigate UNSC _Patton_ , had been recalled to Earth as a part of a last ditch defense against the Covenant onslaught. The first wave of enemy ships was dealt with easily enough, albeit the flag ship managed to break through and deploy ground forces in New Mombasa. However, Nam knew that the Covenant would never cease until all of humanity is destroyed and thus, waited for the next wave. It came sooner than expected.

As soon as the Covenant leader, named Regret for god knows why, retreated into slipspace _within atmosphere,_ a second wave of Covenant ships arrived, bringing more ships than the first. This was when everything started going south. Day by day, the UNSC Home Fleet diminished. Commander Graham was forced to ground the _Patton_ on the surface multiple times to make rudimentary repairs to the ship's outer hull and replenish her rapidly decreasing supply of MAC rounds and Archer missiles. No one knew how long they would last.

3 hours prior, while ascending to orbit from _another_ supply run, the ship received orders to assist a counter attack on a Covenant installation near Voi. The _Patton_ along with the UNSC _Amber Clad_ and another Frigate, formed an ad hoc battle group, led by Fleet Admiral Terrance Hood himself to attack, what Nam was told, a Covenant installation.

"Getting within visual range in….." Nam heard Lieutenant Horikawa call out, snapping him out of his thoughts, "30 seconds"

"Acknowledged Lieutenant. Weapons, status?"

"MAC cannon is fully hot and ready to fire on your order sir" Nam replied, "Archers are also ready to loosen on your command" he finished with a smirk on his face. Although he wasn't ordered to arm the Archer missiles, Nam knows from experience that a MAC strike should always be followed up by missile strikes for maximum effect. So he armed them anyways.

"Copy that Lieutenant. Nav stay on cour- what the hell is that?" the Commander suddenly exclaimed before staring in confusion as to what he saw.

Nam took a moment to follow the Commander's gaze. There, in plain sight, right in the middle of a field, was a large crater, and in the center was a strange construct that Nam can only describe as Triangular in shape. Above the strange construct, was a massive Covenant fleet. _I've got a bad feeling about this_ Nam thought to himself as he awaited his orders.

"Weapons, orders are to attack that construct. Synchronize MAC strike with the rest of the battlegroup" Nyland ordered.

"Aye aye sir" Nam replied as he hovered his hands over the "fire" key. He didn't have to wait long.

" _All ships, fire at will_ " the voice of fleet admiral Hood sounded over the comms. Nam instantly tapped the controls.

The sound of 3 Mass Accelerator Cannons can be heard far and wide as the 3 Paris class Frigates unleashed their barrage at the unknown construct. To everyone's surprise however, the rounds simply impacted harmlessly a few feet away from the structure itself, indicating a shield of some kind.

"Weapons!" Commander Nyland shouted, "Get the archers ready to fire. Prepare to target small hostile craft. I have a feeling that the Covenant fleet above won't take too kindly to our presence"

Suddenly, out in front of them, several large pillar-like objects began to extend from the surface, prompting the Covenant fleet to disperse. Simultaneously, a single stream of blue light shot up from tip of the construct as it descended into the ground. The crews of the UNSC vessels can only watch in awe as the events unfold.

The awe soon shook off as the ships began to feel some sort of turbulence. "Sir! Controls are unresponsive!" a shout came from the navigation console.

"All power to the thrusters!" Nyland bellowed "Keep us straight!"

That was all Nam could remember hearing before a bright flash blinded him.

 **[Inner Colonies: System: Sol: Planet: Earth: Date 18 November: Year: 2552]**

[Location: Surface: Joint-Force Fort Lewis, Tacoma, Washington, United Republic of North America: Echo Company, 2nd Battalion 15th Marines 120th Marine Expeditionary Unit: Captain Mark Seamus 'Spade' Sorelson]

Captain Mark Seamus 'Spade' Sorelson crossed the tarmac from the main hanger to a waiting D77-TCI Troop Transport, better known as a Pelican, with its ramp open resting firmly on the still warm tarmac ready to take willing or unwilling marines. Mark's presence had been requested in a massive briefing, one that had involved nearly every available command ranking officer within the 120th Marine Expeditionary Unit. The briefing had lasted an hour covering every detail of logistics from the amount of ammunition for the various weapons to manpower to fuel to armor that would participate in the relief convoy, and what would await them in the city of Cleveland. The once major metropolis among the Great States Region had been turned into a major resort and spa over the last century with the metropolis split into two separate regions, one being the older Cleveland City and the other the newer resort and spa that catered to those that had an abundance of spare time on their hands and had in the last few days according to reports had come under siege by the Covenant. The City's defenders had been putting up a rather strong fight, resisting and repelling many Covenant assaults, but as Mark and other officers had known: the resolve of the defenders would falter and their supplies would reach a critical point.

His company, Echo Company, with armored support in the form of Warthog-variants with air support if needed, had been ordered to assemble and depart with orders to reinforce the line at Cleveland. For the last several hours, Mark with his Company staff had contact every member of the Company along with the flight crews of the Pelicans and Darters required to ferry them to their destination. The growls of V12-hydrogen fed engines of the Warthogs had rolled out onto the tarmac to either be coupled magnetically to the aft-section of the Pelicans or to fill the bays of Darter Dropships. The orders for the marines of Echo Company to assemble hadn't taken long, or required any delays given the notion that the entire 120th MEU and with it the entire UNSC had been on extreme footing even on their ancestral home of Earth given that the Covenant had found both Earth and had managed to nearly decimate various locations across the planet. Mark would have enjoyed taking the time to visit his home, the one he'd overseen the construction of and had shared with his wife Alyssa with their grown children, but with the Covenant threat on Earth an all-too-real fact he hadn't been able to. His daughter Erika, a Surgeon at Harborview Medical Center in Seattle had grown into a young and mature woman with two children of her own, his youngest son James had joined ONI becoming a mature and mysterious man while his oldest son Jason had joined the Lake Town Police Department as an officer of the law and had ultimately assisted the 120th MEU's efforts in retaking Esperanza II. He'd missed most of the lives of his children, and had promised himself that following the end of the War if they survived as a species would be there for his children and his grandchildren.

Strapping into the crash seat with the safety harness covering his kit and BDUs, the aging Seattle-Born Captain looked along the affectionately nicknamed blood tray with its extended bay at the other marines either strapped into the crash seats lining the bulkheads or in crash seats that had in essence split the bay in two separate aisles. He'd known that with the long flight ahead to cover the distance between McChord Field and Cleveland that the marines unfortunate enough to have normally missed a chance at seating would have had their legs tire or worse their backs with the added weight of the kits strapped to them, but the flight crew and the other maintenance personnel had seen to installing crash seats along the center of the blood tray and the extended bay for those unfortunate marines. With his MA5C nestled firmly, and hooked magnetically to the breastplate of his ballistics armor with his hard chrome-plated M6B nestled firmly in place in its own holsters, Mark tried to relax. There had been a myriad of unknown variables awaiting them in Cleveland from the disposition of the Covenant to the state of the defenders and the city itself, but there had been another unknown in the flight there. The Covenant had managed to push back or force the UNSC defenders into falling back in various locations, and while he hadn't been certain about the exact locations of Covenant artillery, he knew they would be present.

The pilots went through their final pre-flight checks before easing their crafts into the air. One by one, the numerous Pelicans and Darters lifted into the air and formed into a massive convoy. Soon enough, the air convoy was joined by a flight of Longswords which would, if the plan went as expected, escort them to safe landing zones at Cleveland's secondary airport and spaceport, the Burke Lakefront Airport and Spaceport along the banks of the Cleveland Harbor. When they arrive, the marines of Echo Company would disembark from the transports under the protective guns of the UNSC Army units positioned around the airport. With the Cleveland Hopkins International Airport and Spaceport most likely bogged down and the tarmacs full of shuttles or outgoing craft filled with refugees attempting to flee the siege, the auxiliary site had proven a more viable landing zone and Mark knew his marines would have to double-time it out of the transports when they landed.

That was all the aging Captain can ponder before he felt the Pelican shake violently and involuntarily shield his eyes as a bright light enveloped the entire air convoy.

 **Nek Dal - T'vaoan Relief pilot  
My ship ;-; .**

 **18th of November, 2552, Human Calendar - atmosphere over Australia.**

Despite the circumstances it had been the hardest decision of Nek's adult life...leaving his stricken ship in low space orbit above the Human continent of Australia. It wasn't going to blow up or anything but it had been nearly completely disabled by Humans. Thankfully air remained but besides that nearly everything else was off. Lights and most doors included. Thankfully there were manual ways to open doors and lights weren't fully needed on a Kig ship.

But now it was being swarmed by Humans, mostly ONI and ODST's, as he himself was being escorted toward the Earth...the real one, by Longswords. He was glad that ONI was here to stop him being blown out of the sky despite his intention to bring aid. His ship was full of food, ammo, basic construction materials, and other materials to help the Humans that were trying to just survive and perhaps fight off the Covenant that remained. Nek felt bad for those Covenant left behind as well. From what he could tell from reports the Command of these soldiers had all left through the 'portal'. Leaving the groundlings stranded and surrounded by Humans. It was…bleak for them.

But right now Nek needed to focus on keeping a consistent speed and not doing anything to make the Human vessels take out his small shuttle. Inside it was Nek, piloting it, and behind him his most trusted cell of nine Kig-Yar - and their two ODST passengers. There with weapons held and ready should any of his small crew make an aggressive move. All of the Kigs were in light armor and mostly clothing and had to surrender all their weapons before boarding, and their pistols, melee tools, and anything deemed viable as weapons, were stored behind the ODSTs. Nek tried not to focus on the humans in his shuttle, as did most of his crew, just keeping their eyes averted and often on the floor as they knew they were all walking a fine line here.

They, from Nek's orders, had been told they were going toward an ONI base and would be questioned there to ensure their intentions. But with how damaged his vessel was he suspected he would be in their hands for a while as it was repaired.

But this was Earth, the home world he had heard so much about. The start of their own civilization like Eayn was for his own people, under siege but still holding strong against the splintering Covenant. He just hoped that the rest of his crew, confined to their quarters or hanger while the Humans searched the ship, would go along with the orders so they wouldn't give the Humans any reason to murder them like they nearly already did.

Damn trigger happy humans; he was here to help for _Aecors'_ sake!

At least for the moment it seemed to be going fine...

Before a bright flash of light and severe rocking and shaking nearly threw him from the pilot's seat, despite the straps holding him in.

 **[Inner Colonies: System: Sol: Planet: Earth: Date 4 April: Year: 2016]**

[Location: Surface: Somewhere between El-Paso and Midland, Texas: United States of America: Echo Company, 2nd Battalion 15th Marines 120th Marine Expeditionary Unit: Captain Mark Seamus 'Spade' Sorelson]

"What the hell was that?" Mark heard the crew chief ask, or more appropriately: shouted out loudly to no one in particular. The crew chief had taken his seat in the cockpit behind the co-pilot at his own little station designed purely for in-flight maintenance and his other duties.

"I don't know. The scopes aren't detecting anything ahead or behind us," the Co-Pilot replied checking his instruments before each of them heard a few sounds of marines vomiting in the blood tray...side effects from whatever had enveloped them.

"Whatever it was, it didn't mess with the engines or our altitude. The instruments are all reading in the green," the Pilot replied. "We're still on course too, and Captain, I'm not cleaning that vomit up,"

"I don't think we're in Washington anymore," the Co-Pilot said having looked out the canopy at the terrain below before the man had turned his head to the side to see the last meal he'd eaten splatter against the deck plating.

"What's going on up here? We could hear the commotion in the blood tray," Mark chimed in, having unbuckled himself from his crash seat before carefully stepping over puddles of vomit and made his up to the cockpit. The aging marine had managed to gain a look out of the canopy as he'd made his way up to the cockpit, and as he'd spent his childhood and into young adult years in the Evergreen State it hadn't taken him more than a glance to have realized the forests of the Oceana Peninsula and the snowcapped peak of Mt. Rainier had been absent among the flat prairies, groves of trees, rivers and stretches of desert beneath them. He'd spent some time, especially as he'd spent a few weeks during his time as a D.I. out of Fort Lewis-McChord in San Antonio when he'd packed the family up for a vacation to visit the old Roman Catholic Mission and the site of the Thirteen Day Siege of the Alamo in early 1836 and had come to know the terrain.

"Contact each Pelican, Albatross and Longsword in our group and make sure we haven't lost anyone, and contact Fort Bliss Command or try Goodfellow Air Force Base Control," he ordered.

"Fort Bliss Command? Why?" the Co-Pilot asked.

"Do it. Fort Bliss and Goodfellow Air Force Base are the closest marine and air force installations in this area," the Pilot replied, as the crew chief checked the various UNSC encrypted channels for Fort Bliss followed by Goodfellow Air Force Base while the Co-Pilot checked on the status of the Pelicans, Darters and Longswords within the air convoy.

"I can't raise 'em. I'm getting static on the encrypted frequencies for both Fort Bliss and Goodfellow Air Force Base. I can't even get a reading from the ODPs, or satellites or even from the Home Fleet," the crew chief chimed in after receiving static on the frequencies.

"What? You can't reach either? Fort Bliss and Goodfellow Air Force Base are there. It must be our equipment. That turbulence and light wave must have damaged them. Try the emergency frequencies," the Pilot ordered. "Check your scopes again,"

"I'm not detecting anything. They're simply not there," the Co-Pilot replied having checked his scopes a second time only startled by his own discovery and at the same time trying his hardest not to believe it. The UNSC network of ODPS, Satellites and even the Home Fleet couldn't have simply vanished, or have been taken out in one swift strike.

"Each of the transports and escorts in the convoy has reported in. We haven't lost anyone," the Co-Pilot reported, trying to break the depressive mood. "I hate to add insult to injury, but the UNSC net isn't responding. I can't even detect it with these instruments," The three other marines in the cockpit turned their attention on the Crew Chief in both disbelief and dismay.

"Hotel Three-Nine to friendly units listening in on…." the Crew chief began relaying the emergency channel frequency over his own station's radio and while checking a series of maps that had been routinely stored aboard. "Unable to contact Fort Bliss or Goodfellow Air Force Base Control. Say again, Hotel Three-Nine with marine convoy in tow. Position is…" the Crew Chief relayed the coordinates of the formation of the air convoy. "Say again, will keep channel open," he finished before keying off the microphone and waited in silence for a response.

 **So yeah guys, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter introducing the main characters coming from the halo side. All credit of writing in this chapter goes to our site role players by the names of Cabel, Faclan, and tento125. Editing is credited to tento125. We at the YappashaloRPG community will cya'll in the next chapter! Cya then.**


End file.
